Current Glitches and EX-Glitches
These are the current glitches within Dungeon Delver. If you encounter a glitch, please do the following: Doing this will greatly help patching some of your glitch/bug! ''Getting Flung Off The Map 'Fixing: This cannot be fixed as it is ROBLOX's physics engine that does this. '''What to do when this happens: Wait to respawn and choose your character again. If you're stuck somewhere for a period of time and can't get out, click the "menu" button your on bottom left and click "reset character". ''Hotkey Glitch 'Fixing: : This glitch has affected 35% of the whole population of dungeon delver players. '''What to do when this happens: : Players are unable to fix this glitch themselves. PM the developers for help, or join a new server. ''Data Not Saved 'Fixing: : When you lose connection or when the game shuts down your data does not save. There is no way to fix this, as this is ROBLOX's fault. What is recommended, to make sure data is saved often, leave the server manually and rejoin, as this ensures everything done before the manual exit is saved. '''What to do when this happens: : Rejoin the server, but bear in mind, any data gained before the connection loss will be lost. Item Loss 'Fixing:' : This glitch is when an item disappears from your inventory and is sent to float in the air where you were standing at the time the glitch occurred. You do not actually lose the item, but on the inventory GUI, the item is gone. On screen, the item is suspended in air. 'What to do when this happens:' : There is nothing that can be done about this, as it is due to script executions not playing out properly. It does not have any real affect on gameplay, or the player though. ''Double Music Glitch 'Fixing: : This glitch will occur when you enter the Boss Battle Arena. You click "Enter" to go in, but sometimes the message pops up again after you are already in the battle. If you click "Enter" again, then you will respawn in the arena, with a second track of music playing along with the first one. '''What to do when this happens: : Mute your music in game, or reset. Resetting will stop all script executions and restart them. ''Double Text Glitch 'Fixing: : This cannot directly be fixed, as it occurs when a server has ran too long. The scripts on this server are jumbled up, and this happens. This is not a common glitch, as the server has to be open for a very long time. The glitch is when a player types, old messages from a long time ago in the server appear, overlapping the current text. '''What to do when this happens: : Join a new server without the occuring glitch. ''*''EX-Glitches* Black Screen Glitch (Fixed) : This glitched occurs mostly during roblox updates and you joined certain servers, there is no way to fix this glitch by yourself until the developer of this game fixes it, it has occured 2 times so far. : Solution: Join old servers. Category:Help Category:Guide Category:Glitch Category:Solution Category:Glitches Category:Solutions Category:Dungeon Delver Category:Knowledge Category:Bug